This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various types of videoconferencing systems are known, including those described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/216,183 (now U.S. Pat. No. 9,462,225), filed on Mar. 17, 2014. The entire disclosure of the above application is incorporated herein by reference.
Typically, a videoconferencing room includes a system controller connected to a codec and other components in the room. The system controller includes a user interface such as a keypad, touchscreen and/or handheld remote to control the codec and other components in the room.
Some videoconferencing systems require that a mobile phone application and a codec are registered to a same proprietary cloud-based service (e.g., CISCO SPARK). A server in the cloud may store scheduled conference call information for the registered codec, and transmit information regarding the scheduled conference call to the registered mobile phone application to allow a user of the mobile phone application to initiate the scheduled conference call stored on the server. This approach is limited to specific videoconferencing components and videoconferencing service providers that are registered with the proprietary cloud-based service.